Dogg
by ivxvi
Summary: Sasuke gets a dog at the incessant nagging of Kiba. "…it was then that Sasuke noticed that when the man opened his eyes, the most beautiful blue eyes looked right at him, eyes that he’s only seen one place and one place only--his dog." NaruSasu.


**TITLE: **Dogg ( D - O - double - G )

**PARING**: narusasu / shinokiba, gaikaka, choshika, kisaita, sakuino (any aditions will be posted promptly)

**SUMMARY**: Sasuke gets a dog at the incessant nagging of Kiba_._ ("_…it was then that Sasuke noticed that when the man opened his eyes, the most beautiful blue eyes looked right at him, eyes that he's only seen one place and one place only--his dog."_) NaruSasu.

**WARNINGS**: gay sex, lesbian sex, slight under taste of bestiality*, language

**A/N**: *not bestiality as in human/dog fucking. Just… Naruto goes from dog to human. :) I came up with this story in January of 2009. So, it's been a minute lol. Directly inspired by my dog trying to rape my mom and me all the time. All the bad antics are my dog's antics (you'll know soon enough what I'm talking about) that he'll hopefully one day grow out of X.X anyways, this story has a "plan" of sorts, but is not written yet. I'm working on (and I counted) 64 stories, 30 of which are for the Naruto fandom. So… yeah. Please don't expect constant updates from me, it just wont happen (and I truly hate being this way, but what can I do. I won't write unless inspiration hits me)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own and lay no claim to the franchise _Naruto_ nor its characters, and am making no money off of this. The plot in this fan fiction is mine, however.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

The dog was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. It was a mix between a yellow Labrador and a Siberian Husky, and it was gorgeous. Yellowish-white fur, so thick and beautiful, and glacial eyes rimmed in black fur, so intense and captivating--Sasuke found his Perfect One.

"This is the dog that I want." He stated resolutely, staring down the meek pound keeper and daring him with his eyes to say something. Kiba, his accompanying friend and the person who talked him in to this whole business, turned to him and grinned.

"I knew you'd love him, Sasuke! He's really great, friendly and energetic. Keeps you on your toes, the little trickster. And isn't he a beaut? Just look at him! I knew you'd love him!" Kiba said exuberantly. He was so excited he managed to convince his stingy friend into meeting Naruto, the dog that would've been put down very soon if no one adopted him. His previous owner, some Minato person or whatever, had died in a freak accident involving a fox, of all things (and if that name sounded vaguely familiar, Sasuke didn't worry about it). Naruto was still a puppy however, and hadn't been with Minato for very long at all, so there was no loss to get over.

The pound keeper nodded and opened the grate to let Naruto out to meet Sasuke, his potential new owner. Although fairly friendly, Naruto was wary of strangers. After sniffing Sasuke thoroughly, he decided that he loved his scent, and so gave a yip and wagged his tail heavily, begging to be patted. Sasuke obliged, and pretty soon a small, yet genuine, smile graced his face and softened his features, finding himself falling in love with the little puppy made of sunshine.

Now, four months later, Sasuke sometimes wondered why in the hell he ever let Kiba convince him to get a dog. Naruto was such a devil sometimes!

He barked _so loud_, he yipped constantly at ear-shattering pitches, he jumped on him, got aggressive sometimes, didn't like strangers, goes crazy at other dogs, shits and pees everywhere, destroyed, chewed up, and ate everything…. And he was just a puppy for fuck's sake!! God knew what the demon would be like as an adult dog. Naruto was sweet to him most of the time, demanding food and attention constantly, but he was too much. Thankfully, Kiba told him that the earlier he trains Naruto, the better he'd be in the long run, and that he could be a pleasant, well-mannered, well-behaved dog.

It was the actual training that stumped Sasuke. He knew he shouldn't, but for some bizarre reason Sasuke wanted to try to wing it, not asking for help from anyone. However, Sasuke was at his patient's end, and he didn't want to give Naruto up because despite his annoying and destructive behavior, Sasuke still very much liked him.

So here the Uchiha was, standing in a corner in his kitchen, Naruto in front of him panting and wagging his tail like all was right in the world, taking it all in. He saw the pile of doggie waste under his table, dry dog food spilled all over around the bowl and water puddles surrounding the drinking dish, towels torn to shreds, dog toys chewed up beyond recognition, dog brush too wrangled up to use, seat cushions eaten up, Sasuke's favorite shoes "mistaken" for a bone, and that was just the kitchen. Naruto destroyed the whole house. He decided. He was going to call Kiba, and he was going to learn how to train a dog. This had better be worth it.


End file.
